Insight of Life
by PurpleLicious64
Summary: Magic, Sisterhood, Discovering Love, and a family that has been torn to shreds. Check out what happens in one crazy life, in two different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Nothing's Perfect**

"Good Job Candace, You're getting alot better!" My mom complimented me again, and I smiled.

"Go find your sister, now. When you get home, I'll have dinner ready" She said as she started walking off in the direction of our house

I smiled at my mom, and ran to where I thought my sister was, with that big tree again.

I saw my older sister sitting under the tree. So typical. She's always so lazy... Sitting on that tree all the time...

"Wake up you lazy bum!" I said to her face, and kicked her awake.

She jolted awake, and she stood up. I smiled at her

"So Maya, what have you been doing all day?" I asked her.

"_sleeping_" I thought silently

"Oh same old same old I suppose, practicing my magic and walking around. I think I caught Nick's attention at one point too!" she said all joyful.

"It's gonna be pretty obvious you like him... I don't understand why, he's got zits and doesn't know girls exist!" I stated bluntly as I innerly rolled my eyes. So obsessed.

She rolled her eyes at me

"I don't know either some times... it's just a crush thing anyways, you'll understand when you're older and actually have one!"

"Psht. As if I'd like any guy, they wouldn't find someone like me good enough." I stated, and kept walking with my sister down the path

We started walking down to the village. A lot of the other villages didn't like us at first, because they accused our mom of being a witch, but we moved to a new one, and this one fully accepted us. We were very grateful for everything that they have done for us. Maya and I waved and smiled as we walked past some of the villagers. They don't know about the early practices that Maya and I do in the mornings; our spells. I usually practice with Maya by the oldest tree in the village, but when I'm alone, I like to practice in the outskirts of the village; in the forest. Its alot easier to practice there

I snapped out of my thoughts as we reached our house.

"There you girls are! Come on supper is getting cold!" called our mother.

Maya and I picked up our speed, our short hair blowing as we run into our warm little house. We sit down at the table as mom puts down the bread and this mush.

I stare at it in disbelieve, it looks disgusting!

"What's this stuff?" I asked in shock

"It's a mixture of herbs and meat my dear, it's very good!"

"In a way that'll make me puke or a way that it'll stay in my stomach?" Maya asked, poking the mush with her spoon

I giggled at her comment, and mom slapped her shoulder. Our family was so silly.

"Just eat it you two." she commanded in a happy tone

We ate our supper in happiness; just as we did every night. I smiled as a put another spoonful into my mouth. It doesn't get better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

I was panting as I was running out of the village. I can't believe this happend so suddenly.. I saw my mom stumble, with a very troubled look on her face, as she ran ahead of me, holding my sister's and my hand, so we wouldn't fall behind from her quicker speed.

I turned my head, to look at the burning village, trying to remember every little detail, and to see if there was anyone following us, or if there were any survivors. I turned my head back around, and tripped over a small rock, losing my mother's grip. She stopped running and gave me a panicked look

"Candace! Stand up and run! We have to get out of here, Now!" she said in a voice that was an octave higher than her usual tone

I stood up in a rush, and started running again. I could see the exit of the village; and the forest I usually practiced in. I heard a loud thumping behind my small family, and I saw my mom look behind her and give a terrified look. I turned my head, and saw some men dressed fully in black run after us. My green eyes widened with horror, and I ran faster

"STOP" a deep man's voice called after us

_"NO"_ I wanted to scream at him, but my voice was hoarse from running

I snapped my head back around, as my mom had stopped running, her green eyes growing large with horror at the man in front of her. The men from behind us caught up, and gripped Maya's and my arm tightly

"LET GO OF ME!" my sister and I cried in unison as we were kicking the men who were holding us

"Oh no you don't." a man's voice said to me, tightening my grip. I winced at the pain

"Bolly, Tim, lets go" commanded the man who was holding our mom

"Sir!" they replied in unison, as they dragged us away

We finally came to a stop, at a camp ground, as they opened a big gate; I stared up at it in shock of how huge it was. They dragged us inside, and everyone turned to look at us. I saw my mom lower her head, as if trying to hide her face from everyone. We came to another stop at a large tent, and we were shoved inside. Maya tripped a little on the forceful entrance, but my mom caught her, and helped her to keep her balance. The man who kept mom captive went in front of us, and kneeled.

"I brought them, Sir" he said and left the tent.

As he left, the pot-belly man inside looked at Maya and I, and then at my mom.

He looked shocked at first, and then had a weird grin on his face. I wanted to drag my family out there, and go to somewhere else.... anywhere else

"Ina! I see you've returned! And you brought some lovely lambs with you!" he said with a smirk on his face, looking at us.

Mom nudged us a little behind her back, glaring at the man.

He stood up, and walked forward to our family. He reached out to grab Maya, and she slightly flinched away from him. He looked taken aback, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her out from behind mom's back with that same smirk on his face. He was about to start walking away with Maya in his grip, but my mom grabbed her back, and she told us to run.

We ran out of the tent, in a large hurry, and started running for the exit. Some men were bringing in large boxes, _"supplies"_ I thought to myself, and kept running after my mom and my sister. We were a few feet away from the exit, and I could feel the breeze of the wind, calling for us to be free, and leave this dreaded place, when some men caught us, and dragged us away, this time, in another direction than the tent.

We came to a stop and a less-fancy tent; one you would maybe keep a prisoner in, and we were pushed inside. I saw a lone man, in the darker part of the tent, as if he was trying to wish him self out of there, to a better place. I could understand why. A second later, the same pot-belly man came in, and went straight to the man in the corner. He smiled at us strangely, when he whispered into the man's ear. His eyes widened, and then showed us a sign of guilt, or pity. I couldn't tell, but that was the least of my worries at this moment. The pot-belly man stood behind us, and nodded silently to the man. Before I could do anything, the man chanted some words, the only word I could pick up was "Mythica".

"MAYA! CANDACE!" I heard my mom scream our names, and I heard someone run towards us. The last thing I saw was my mom, her pained and worried face, before everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

[size=9][b][u]Chapter 3- Unseen Tears[/u][/b][/size]

I felt someone pulling me, I wasn't sure who it was, but I was sure it was mom. I couldn't see where we were going, all I saw was darkness. I felt the tears come to my eyes, and I tried to hold them back. I was horrified; running in pitch black, seeing nothing, even when I knew my eyes was scanning the area. I felt the same wind that I felt before, calling for us to be free. I got scared that someone was going to catch us again, but no one did, and we just kept running. A wash of relief rolled over me, but I knew I couldn't relax yet. What if mom forgot Maya? I felt more tears come, when mom suddenly stopped, and I came to a slow, wiping my eyes.

"Duck your heads girls." she whispered.

Thank god, I thought, she didn't forget Maya. I already felt alot better.

"Can you see?" Maya quietly whispered to me, while placing her hand on my head

"No..." I replied, my voice shaky

"Mom? Where are we? What's going on?" I heard Maya ask

"We're at the old tree... my poor babies. Those monsters blinded you with that spell." Mom said.

"It's gonna be okay girls, I can get your sight back."

"Y-You can?" I asked, feeling a shred of hope

"Yes, we have to be quiet though, they'll be looking for us by now, I know we're far enough though."

The tree was really far from the village so it's probably far from the camp ground as well.

"Now I need you two to be very quiet, it won't hurt but it will take awhile." she said

I nodded, and I had a feeling that Maya did to.

Mom started to whisper the spell, over and over again. I heard some footsteps, but they were still a ways away, adding a bit more hope to my shred. Mom never stopped whispering the spell, not at all. I could already start to see some things already, even though it was all in grey. It felt like hours, waiting for mom to complete the spell. The shouts were getting farther and farther away I felt relief inside of me, giving me more hope. I could already see mom, even though it was all white and grey, I could see her outline and her face, and a slight outline of her worried face. I suddenly saw some hands grab her, and as she screamed she was pulled out of the the trees shelter. It was the wizard.

"Mom!" Maya and I screamed, stumbling out the tree

I was infuriated. I stomped up to him, as if my feet would leave a dent in the ground. If it wasn't for him, I could still see color. If it wasn't for him, I could see my own mothers and sisters face clearly. If it wasn't for him, my.. my family could still be sane!! I brought my hand up, and punched him as hard as I could, but he pushed me back down. I was about to hit the ground, but Maya caught me, and stood me back up.

"Girls run away now!" mom shouted at us

"No!" we screamed in unison, I wasn't going to leave mom with this... this.. person!

"I didn't ask you! Run, he's not going to hurt me! Run now before anyone else comes!" she screamed more, then looked back to the wizard.

"I'll come with you! Just don't let anyone catch them!" She said with pain in her voice

He looked down at her, I heard her gasp a little, but my ears might have been playing tricks on me. She looked back at us.

"No! Mom what if we never see you again?" I yelled back, my tears now running down my face

Maya sat and I stood still, waiting for mom to hit the man or use some sort of spell to cast him away, but she didn't. She just started back at Maya, giving her a look that I couldn't describe. Maybe Maya could. I kept staring at mom, memorizing every inch of her face, when Maya picked me up and started sprinting away

"Maya, what are you doing?!" I screamed, trying to get down

Without saying anything, she still ran, holding me tight. I was slightly impressed that she could carry me, since she was only thirteen, and I was twelve, but that didn't matter. The sun started to rise as Maya placed me onto a grassy field. I didn't care if we were in hell, I wanted to be with mom. I finally gave in to my tears, and I just cried. Cried for my mom, cried for my sister, and for myself. What happend to the happy days?

"Why did you run? We should of used what magic we know to save mom!" I yelled at her

"We wouldn't of survived." she stated bluntly, as if she had no emotions.

"It's probably too late now... we need to move on."

Maya stood up and held out her hand to me. I grabbed it as she hugged me. Maybe someday everything will be okay once again..


End file.
